


a cat & his human

by wineandsoju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, chenle likes giving jisung things, jeno and jaemin are probably busy playing wizard's chess, jisung has a dream boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: "So you're telling me a cat," Jisung gasps for added effect, "acts like a cat?""He does act like a cat, doesn't he?" Chenle catches his breath and looks at his surroundings. He breaks into a cold sweat. "I mean, how else would he act? He's a cat. Cats are supposed to act like cats," the words stumble out of him, chasing each other.a.k.aa rensung harry potter au nobody asked for





	a cat & his human

**Author's Note:**

> in fulfilment of [this prompt](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung/status/1044971950915837954) i posted a few days ago on my twt.
> 
> thanks to [carrot](https://twitter.com/luvcube_artists) who beta read the intro for me!

The low whistle signals that the Hogwarts Express has arrived at its destination. A gust of cool wind enters the train as the doors slide open. It's dark outside, the path to the river illuminated by lanterns the prefects are carrying. Students scurry out of their booths in groups. They take in the familiar scent of dewy grass and unseen creatures around them. They stare in awe at the grand castle in the distance.

 

_Hogwarts._

 

Their second home.

 

Inside the train, two students hastily pack up their belongings as they catch the last call before the Hogwarts Express departs for London. They're an odd pair: one tall and lanky blonde clad in black robes and a green and silver tie, a fourth year, the other a few inches shorter, with mint colored hair in the same black robe but with a scarlet and gold tie, a fifth year.

 

"Jisung, wait up!" the Gryffindor calls after his friend. "I have something for you."

 

"What is it this time, Chenle?" the other rolls his eyes. "Are you giving me prank quills again like last year?"

 

Chenle struggles with his luggage as he pulls his robe aside revealing a small kitten resting on his lap.

 

The tall boy helps him get his chest from the overhead compartment and quips, "Thank Merlin it isn't something that'll get me into trouble _again_ ," he emphasizes the last word, remembering all the other years his friend presented him something that looked useful but always ended up with him in the headmaster's office explaining why he always seems to wreak havoc on the first day of school.

 

He's had enough of Chenle's shenanigans, he thinks, and yet he still reaches out to take the tiny feline in his arms.

 

"Take care of him. He doesn't really like it when you coddle him too much. Give him some space when he needs it, and he'll be the one to initiate bonding time," Chenle instructs Jisung as he hands over the orange american bobtail he's been hiding under his robes the entire train ride to Hogwarts.

 

"So you're telling me a cat," the younger boy gasps for added effect, "acts like a cat?"

 

A high-pitched laugh escapes the older's mouth. "He does act like a cat, doesn't he?" He catches his breath and looks at his surroundings. He breaks into a cold sweat. "I mean, how else would he act? He's a cat. Cats are supposed to act like cats," the words stumble out of him, chasing each other.

 

"To be fair, my neighbor's cat acts like a dog sometimes," Jisung states, "she always chases squirrels and she likes belly rubs."

 

Chenle stays silent as he watches him absentmindedly petting the kitten now resting its head on the crook of his elbow.

 

"Kinda odd though… I suspect she's a shapeshifter," he continues.

 

The kitten lets out a soft mewl which is drowned by Chenle's nervous laughter.

 

"A shapeshifter, huh?" his eyes dart to the left, but it goes unnoticed by the younger boy.

 

"What's his name?" he whispers, feeling the soft purr from the creature's chest.

 

"He goes by 'Jun,'" the other reaches out and rubs the kitten's ear in between his fingers, "he's really sweet although he might not seem like it. Take good care of him, Jisung."

 

**_LAST CALL! EXPRESS TO LONDON!_ **

 

The two boys run out in panic, not wanting to get stuck in the city and miss a year of school.

 

\----------

 

Three days into the school year, Jisung finds himself perched on one of the seats at the Slytherin table. He has barely eaten anything, already satisfied watching his little companion nipping at the steak and kidney pie he had placed on his plate especially for it. Jun looks up at him, meows, and paws at the treat, as if willing him to take a bite. He holds back a giggle and reaches for the pie, but when his hand gets too close, he instantly feels pain shoot from his index finger, sharp teeth biting onto it. He retracts his hand immediately.

 

"Okay, okay… you don't share. I know," he coos at the kitten and lets it go back to taking tiny bites from the pie.

 

"Jisung," he hears somebody whine. He can already see the owner of the voice rolling his eyes even before he turns to face him. "I told you to stop feeding your cat on the table. It's disgusting."

 

Lee Donghyuck, a sixth year from his house, wrinkles his nose at the sight of the feline carefully licking its paws. Jun hisses at him when he takes the seat next to the younger, and he hisses back at it. The cat stretches its legs back and raises its tail, its orange fur standing in animosity.

 

"Shut up, you little feline," Donghyuck threatens, "I know what you're up to."

 

Jun relents and cowers at the wand being waved in front of his face and jumps into Jisung's arms, eventually finding solace on his lap underneath his robes. He rubs his face on the boy's belly and scratches at his thigh before staying still and falling into a calm snooze.

 

"You're being mean," Jisung glares at the older, "Do you really hate cats that much?"

 

"I don't hate cats," comes the answer. Noticing that the younger hasn't touched his food yet, the tan-skinned boy places a tart on his plate. "Eat your breakfast," he reminds him, "you're going to need some energy in you if you have McGonagall first period."

 

Jisung appreciates the concern, but he can't let go of the boy's obvious displeasure in his companion's presence.

 

"Right. You only hate _my_ cat," he says.

 

"I don't _hate_ him," Donghyuck explains, "I'm just _wary_ of him."

 

"Why would you be wary of him? He's a cat." The lanky boy tilts his head in confusion.

 

"You say that as if you're not a wizard," the sixth year scoffs. "Maybe if you stopped cooing at your little furry companion every second you'll observe some things."

 

"I don't understand. Please enlighten me."

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to explain, but he's interrupted by the shrill bell indicating the start of classes. He stuffs the pastry he's holding into his mouth and mumbles something akin to _You have Transfiguration first class. Maybe you should have a chat with your professor,_ before rushing to his first class.

 

Jisung follows suit, cradling Jun as he sets him on his shoulder, ready to face another day in school.

 

\----------

Snowflakes sway in the air softly falling to the ground. Students excitedly gather at the entrance to Hogsmeade. It's the holidays, and everyone's thrilled to have some time away from school. The cold air is saturated with the students' chitchat, their conversations made more apparent by their breaths turning into steam before them. Footsteps are embedded on the snow, a pattern indiscernible, all leading into the small village just outside the school grounds.

 

The students scatter into the different shops and bars, all seeking warmth from the frosty air. An unlikely couple make their way to the pub at the end of the alley. They're lucky to have arrived early enough to grab some stools at the bar. They settle into the warmth and smoky familiarity of the place, order a couple of butterbeers, and start chatting.

 

Chenle and Jisung, although very close friends, are rarely seen together in school. They don't mind the prying eyes and judgmental whispers. Those were deviations from the norm. It's a new millennium at Hogwarts, and house division is no longer the standard.

 

It has been months, though, since they last hung out. Chenle, being a fifth year, has been busy preparing for the O.W.L.s, and spent practically all of his spare time cooped up in the Gryffindor Tower trying to make sense of potions, spells, and all the other things he learned in his other classes.

 

Jisung has been busy as well. He's got Quidditch practice, which he still isn't sure how he's gotten into, sure, he's the namesake of one of Asia's best seekers, but he feels he's a subpar chaser. He can only thank Donghyuck for his formidable beater skills that he still can mount a broom and hold a quaffle properly.

 

So, Quidditch and schoolwork have kept them busy – those, and Jisung's newly formed interest in magizoology.

 

"I still can't believe you signed up for Magical Creatures," Chenle chuckles.

 

They're both seated at the bar at The Three Broomsticks, and Jisung had just kept Chenle up to speed on his whereabouts these past months. He sips on his butterbeer and shrugs.

 

"McGonagall recommended it to me. She said it might peak my interest," he takes another swig from the drink and places it back on the counter with a dull thud.

 

Jun, who was resting on the same counter, seemingly glares up at him and struts away. He flips his tail and leaps off the wooden surface and onto Chenle's lap. The boy readily pets him and whispers words of affection to him.

 

"He's been pissy ever since I joined the club," he explains, "I don't understand but McGonagall also seems very interested in him."

 

Chenle visibly stiffens at the younger's words. The kitten on his lap appears to do the same. Suddenly the mint haired boy goes on tirades in hushed tones, in Chinese. Jisung could only make out a few words and phrases ( _cats, person, we're screwed_ ). He doesn't understand, but his feline companion seems to, on the other hand.

 

"Chenle?" he pokes at the other's sides, "Is anything wrong?"

 

A loud bang engulfs the small pub as a stool hits the floor, and the mint haired boy voices out a quick apology to the other patrons. He so abruptly stood up from his seat and grabbed his things, avoiding the stares and whispers of the people around him.

 

"N-nothing's wrong, Jisung," his voice shakes, "Listen. I-I have to leave. I'm taking Re- I'm taking Jun with me, okay? I'm sorry I just really missed him. I'll give him back to you very soon."

 

The blonde doesn't have the time to respond as his Gryffindor friend has already left him gaping at the door, presumably already halfway back the path towards Hogwarts.

 

He just heaves a sigh and places four sickles on the counter.

 

"Madame," he calls out to the barkeep, "This is for my friend and I's drinks."

 

He feels a little emptiness on his shoulder, usually his companion's resting spot, as he makes his way out The Three Broomsticks.

 

\----------

  


Jisung doesn't sleep well that night. The Slytherin dungeon can get harsh. He buries himself under his blanket, but it still isn't enough to keep him warm. He reaches out to his side, disappointed when nothing meets him but a flat pillow. He longs for the warmth of his companion. Somehow that was enough to protect him from harsh cold nights at the dungeon. It was enough to have the small feline nuzzle up to him, face rubbing at his chest.

 

But he wasn't here tonight, and his bed feels empty.

 

\----------

 

"Chenle," the boy freezes at the sound of the voice, "you're friends with that Slytherin kid, aren't you?"

 

Mark Lee, a raven-haired seventh year in Gryffindor, this year's Head Boy, the boy-who-baffled-the-Sorting-Hat, Chenle's role model, made a beeline through the crowd that just entered their tower. He raised his eyebrows waiting for his junior to speak up. He notes how the boy tenses up, arms guarding the kitten asleep on his lap.

 

"W-who?" Chenle chokes out.

 

"That Quidditch kid, the chaser? Park Jisung?"

 

"Why?" the younger's voice quivers as he speaks, "What do you need from him?"

 

Mark places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Relax, man," he says trying to sound as calm as possible to try and help the other to ease up, "it's nothing bad. Actually, I'm just concerned about him..." his sentence trails off.

 

"Why? Did anything happen? I-I was just with him at Hogsmeade today. He seemed alright. What did you hear?"

 

"Okay, take a few deep breaths. I'm telling you, you gotta relax, Chenle," he rubs circles on the boy's back, and waits until he feels him loosen up before continuing.

 

"It's just..." he pulls a roll of parchment from the inside of his robes, "I've got to show you something… suspicious."

 

Chenle's eyes widen as the Head Boy unrolls the parchment and whispers _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_. As soon as the last word rolls off the older's tongue, he sees ink swirling on the page for a few seconds until it settles into an array of dots, lines, and letters. He watches at the little footsteps that appear on the piece of parchment, little footprints that travel the hallways and disappear at random places.

 

"Is this..." he says in awe, "the _legendary..._ "

 

"Marauder's Map, yeah," Mark beams in pride. It was one of his prized possessions. It was passed down to him by his father, apparently a direct descendant of Remus Lupin, and that's a paternal connection he's always been proud of.

 

"I can't believe it actually exists," the younger gapes at it.

 

"Couldn't believe it myself when I got it," he says, "but enough of that. I'll tell you more about it some other time. Now, for more concerning things… I've seen a bizarre occurrence involving your Slytherin friend."

 

He points at the Slytherin dungeons, having memorized the map after staring at it in delight and wonder ever since he received it.

 

"You see, I've seen an odd name appear right next to his ever since the school year started. Normally, I wouldn't be worried. However," he accentuates every syllable as he searches for the boys' names, "I've seen it with him even when he's alone in the hallways."

 

He scans the dungeons again and sees the name _Park Jisung_ clearly immobile. Perhaps the young Slytherin had already gotten to bed.

 

"Huh," _That's odd,_ he thinks. "It's not right there. He's alone. No more 'Huang Renjun' right beside him."

 

He senses the sudden weight on the atmosphere and looks at the boy next to him. He's fidgeting, right leg hastily shaking up and down. The once peaceful kitten perched on his lap also devoid of ease. He hears the boy mumble incoherently, and catches the feline producing sounds in response. He supposes they were just soft mewls to help calm the human down, but he hears a few familiar words and it dawns on him.

 

_The cat is speaking._

 

He listens more carefully, making out a few more recognizable words.

 

_They're speaking in Chinese?_

 

His eyes fall on the parchment he's holding and they quickly scan through it, finally landing on their current location, the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

There it is.

 

_Huang Renjun_

 

It's right in front of him, and he still doesn't see him.

 

_Unless…_

 

"Huang Renjun?" he doesn't mean for his words to come out as a question. He meant for it to be more assertive, but non-confrontational. He wanted the boys – the boy and his feline friend – to know _he knows_ , and he's here to help.

 

"I-I can explain!" the Chinese boy shouts in panic gathering the attention of the other students in the room.

 

Mark hears the confused whispers of _What's happening?_ and _Did that Chinese boy do something again?,_ and takes in the alarm evident in the younger's eyes. He grabs his wrist and pulls him, leading him up the mahogany staircase lined with red and gold. They halt at the very top and he pushes them inside his room, boy and cat alike.

 

A few minutes later and now it's him who's staring at the people before him, mouth agape. He still can't believe how this tiny kitten, as soon as the door to his room closed, leapt up and turned into an actual human being, small stature and blonde hair and all. He's no stranger to animagi, it's just that he hasn't met any other than his favorite professor. Funny how they're the same type too.

 

The youngest of the three explained it all to him: how this tiny boy, Renjun, is his cousin, how he didn't want him to suffer another year at Beauxbatons. He really is a wonderful student, Chenle insisted, that's how he got into the French school in the first place, but he couldn't stand the pressure, not when all of their older cousins before him had gotten Head Boy and he knew he would have been the same, it's just that he didn't want to be like them. That's how he ended up on the express train to Hogwarts, curled up on his cousin's lap, only breathing in fresh air again once he was handed to his new companion.

 

It didn't take long for all the information to sink in.

 

"I should have known," Mark chuckles, "Huang Xuxi, I'm assuming he's one of your cousins, a good friend of mine, really. He told me his cousin was missing. He suspected he was here, but I didn't fit the pieces together even when your name was screaming at me from the map."

 

"Well, I've always been good at hide-and-seek," are the first words that Renjun utters to Mark. It doesn't come as a surprise, though, that his voice is just like the soft mewls he heard just moments ago, when the boy was still in his feline state.

 

Mark smiles at him. He understands how difficult it is to live up to the expectations of people around them, peers and superiors alike. So he decides to help them. It's easy, all they have to do is file an application to transfer. Renjun doesn't need his parents' approval, Hogwarts always considers the students' desires first. They'll do it first thing in the morning, he tells them. For now, they need some rest. Mark knows how tired Renjun must be, having to stay in his animagus form for months on end.

 

"I don't always stay like this, you know," the blonde boy states, "Jisung's a heavy sleeper, and I always wake up before he does."

 

"Jisung… you guys know you should tell him everything, right?"

 

\---------

 

The Great Hall ceiling reflects the dreary weather outside. It's dark, a snowstorm hit Hogwarts after a few days of beautiful sunlight and just a thin blanket of snow outside. The inside, however, is quite the opposite. Lively discussions about the winter break fill the hall, students eagerly telling stories about their vacations in some exotic places, others showing off the marvelous presents they've received, some handing off gifts of their own to their friends who stayed in the castle for the past few weeks. The clattering of utensils are drowned by the chitchat, and the savory aroma of the breakfast spread fills the hearts of the hungry ones.

 

Jisung plays with his spoon, making the pumpkin soup swirl in its bowl. He's listening to Donghyuck's tirades about his family. Allegedly, one of the Lee cousins set his hair on fire because the rainbow streaks irked him. After the third allusion to the Hair Burning incident, he's past the nodding and shaking his head to assure the other that he's listening.

 

"Hey, squirrel face, are you listening to me?" the older snaps his fingers in front of his face.

 

He drops the spoon, making the soup splatter out of the bowl. "Huh?"

 

"I said, Head Boy's coming our way," the other says, exasperated.

 

"Why?" he asks in confusion.

 

The other just shrugs and says, "Beats me," before he dives into the wonderful spread of dishes before him.

 

It's not very often that the head boy visits the Slytherin table. He's usually in some heated discussion with his house members at the other end of the hall. It baffles Jisung why he's on the way here, and why he's heading straight to him. He understands, though, when he sees a flash of green hair peeking from behind the boy.

 

"Jisung!" Chenle greets him as he approaches, an oddly familiar stanger on his tow, "Happy belated Christmas!"

 

He waves at the boy and accepts the gift box being shoved into his face.

 

"It's a sweater. Ma made one for you," the boy's smile can be heard from his voice. "Here's another present, by the way." He tugs at the stranger's wrist and forces him to take the seat next to the lanky boy.

 

"You got me… a person… for Christmas?"

 

The boy beside him lets out a small laugh, and Jisung can't help but think how strangely familiar it is. He's heard it before, probably when he was dreaming. It was always so vivid in his dreams, he remembers, like from when he thought he woke up and saw a tuft of blonde hair under his chin, his arms around this tiny boy, sharing incredible warmth with him. He woke up from that dream wanting to sleep some more, to go back into the dream just to see the boy's face, but he couldn't retreat into his slumber when he felt Jun pawing at his chest, ready for another fulfilling breakfast at the hall.

 

Mark pats Chenle on the shoulder and whispers something to him before excusing himself from the others.

 

"I've got to go," he says, "Head Boy duties."

 

Chenle takes a seat on his other side and grabs a sandwich. He takes a big bite off it before saying, "Silly boy," he chews loudly, "I didn't get you a _human_ as a Christmas present," he chortles and tiny bits of the sandwich jumps out his mouth.

 

"Zhong Chenle, that's rude. Don't speak with your mouth full," the boy on his other side sternly says.

 

"Sorry, Jun ge," the younger sheepishly apologizes and wipes the mess he's made. "As I was say–"

 

"Wait… Jun?" Jisung stops him mid-sentence. "Tiny soft little warm kitten Jun? _My_ Jun?" He points a finger at the blonde boy and makes petting gestures by his lap.

 

"Oh look, his Ravenclaw lineage is showing," the mint haired boy jokes, "I guess I don't have to explain much."

 

"It's Renjun, by the way, only my family gets to call me 'Jun,'" a soft voice quips, "actually, I don't mind if it's you, Sungie," he coos.

 

He can see him talk, he can see the way his mouth opens and closes, and how he rolls his tongue, and he can understand every word that escapes from it, but with every spoken word comes a soft mewl nipping at his ears. He hears the boy laugh again, and it rings a bell in his head.

  


Suddenly, it all makes sense to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I'd turn this into a drabble," I said.  
> 3k words later and here we are.  
> This might not be the end of this, so [send me a tweet,](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung) a [cc,](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung) or comment below if you want to read some more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
